


First Christmas

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Maes smiled as he opened the box. It was his first Christmas married to Gracia.





	

Maes smiled as he opened the box. It was his first Christmas married to Gracia. He could tell she was nervous. When he looked down at the open box, he knew why. It was a sweater. Garcia had knitted it herself. It was quite possibly the ugliest sweater ever created. He held it up. One sleeve was much shorter and narrower than the other. The over all shape of sweater was off, as the stitches pulled in places from being so much tighter than others. 

She lunged to snatch it from him, apologizing at warp speed. 

He held it out of her grasp. “I love it,” he smiled at her and he meant it.


End file.
